


Salty Turned Sweet

by blueorchidseverlasting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, e2 westallen is adorable, i love them, they're too cute to not write about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorchidseverlasting/pseuds/blueorchidseverlasting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets jealous but Iris still finds him cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Turned Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to SilverGlimmers for being my beta and friend. I couldn't have finished this without her. Any mistakes are still mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash or its characters.

Barry was on cloud nine when he walked through the precinct. He had the best time with Iris last night. They hadn’t made it official yet and they had been on multiple dates as friends even though they always made sure to dress up for the occasion.

Except for the spontaneous ones like the night before which were his favorite. Almost always prompted by Iris herself. Those ranged from him hearing her grumble about her day over a large pizza to lounging on his couch binging their favorite tv shows or movies. They chose the latter, sticking to classic movies. What made it so special was being able to see the great Iris West in her most relaxed and beautiful state. Hair either down or wrapped up in some satin type thing which he found adorable, a large t-shirt which he is pretty sure she stole from him but he has no complaints and finally no makeup. He thought she was beautiful with or without it but the fact that she only showed her face in that way to people she trusts made him appreciate and love it even more. To top it off she decided to stay the night in his bed. They didn’t do anything but her staying meant a lot to the both of them and they knew they had stepped into another stage of their relationship. Moments like those Barry wouldn’t change for the world and if things went right in the long run it would be something he wouldn’t mind seeing for the rest of his life.

He didn’t see Iris at her desk so he went straight to his lab vowing to talk to her later. Until he heard her laugh. No not laugh. Giggle. A sound that was rare even in their more intimate settings unless she was tipsy or extremely relaxed. Barry knew it couldn’t be the former since he knew Iris would never drink on the job. Ever. Even if she went undercover.

He walked toward the sound and was taken aback by what he saw. Iris stood by the doorway of the coffee lounge with her hand resting on what happened to be a very large arm of dark-skinned man. The big man (he couldn’t think of anything else to call him cause the guy was huge) only seemed to have an inch or two on Barry’s height but his large muscular physique made him look scarier than necessary if it wasn’t for the sweet smile that was directed at the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

Barry swallowed. His throat suddenly burned and he wanted to be anywhere but there. So he turned to leave and didn’t stop until he was in his lab. As soon as he shut the door tears pricked his eyes. She wasn’t his. He knew that but damn did that hurt. Whoever she chose to be with was her choice not his.

Using the door as leverage he took three deep breaths and put what he saw out of his mind. A job needed to be done and he couldn’t have his emotions affect that. After all like she always told him, he was the best CSI in Central City. Friend or not he would never let her believe otherwise.

* * *

 

Barry dreaded going downstairs but he promised Iris he would update her on anything he found on the case she worked yesterday. The thought of calling her from his lab crossed his mind but that would raise suspicion since he never did that. She was at her desk as he expected her to be during lunch hour. The big man was nowhere to be found but that didn’t make the idea of the meeting any less pleasant.

“Here is the case you wanted me to work.” He placed the file on her desk without looking up. For added measure he messed up his hair before he came down so he could hide his face even more hoping to school his features.

“Look at me Barry.” He froze. He didn’t want her to see his face but judging from her tone she has already suspected that something was wrong. Slowly his eyes met hers and he knew he was in trouble.

“Iri-”

“Save it and sit.” He quickly plopped in the seat behind him.

Iris sat back in her chair and folded her arms. “Want to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?”

He opened his mouth to speak. “Think very hard before you answer that Barry because I don’t enjoy being lied to.”

Of course that wasn’t news to him but Barry couldn’t lie to her even if he tried. That was why he avoided her in the first place. Knowing he couldn’t escape this he bowed his head. When he lifted it again tears were in his eyes.

“I-”

“Iris,” The big man walked up to her desk and Barry did nothing but look away. It was one thing to see it in a glance but to see them first hand was a slap in the face.

Barry’s behavior did not go unnoticed. Iris saw Barry tense up as Diggle made his way to her desk. Out of all of the guys she’s been interested in Barry would have to be the first that had the cutest response to jealousy. She knew he wasn’t a violent man by nature but the fact that he didn’t belittle her or her friend meant a lot to her and said a lot about his character. At first she thought Barry was avoiding her because of what occurred last night. Him being bashful after any type of intimacy was not uncommon. Until she went to his lab to see it closed. He _never_ closed his lab unless she was in there with him.

“Hey Dig how are you?” Iris answered him without taking her eyes off of Barry. The man was determined to make Detective Peabody’s desk seem like the most fascinating place in the world.

“Good. Never thought I’d find a Big Belly Burger better than the one in my home town but the one on Fowler is amazing and doesn’t charge when you ask for extra toppings.”

The more their conversation went on the more Iris saw Barry squirm. Dig noticed as well but thankfully he caught on quick and played along. She thought about going longer but by this time Barry looked like a scared cat ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. She smiled. Mercy was never her strong suit but for Barry she was willing to make an exception. “Good to know. How’s Lyla?”

Barry instantly turned to her. Looking her straight in the eye. Her smile stayed.

“She’s good. Our anniversary is coming up too. Seven years can you believe it?” Barry’s eyes got big. As her smile got larger his face got redder.

“Oh dear.” Barry then looked anywhere but her face.

She laughed. “Barry meet Diggle. My trainer back when I was in the academy. Diggle, Barry.”

Barry saw the big man or Diggle (since he had a name now) stick out his hand in greeting. “Pleasure to meet you Barry. Hope the feeling is mutual.”

“Indeed it is.” Barry stood and shook the man’s hand. Never had he felt so relieved in his life. His face still burned but that was well deserved. It taught him a valuable lesson to not jump to conclusions. To talk to Iris when he wanted answers. Speaking of answers he turned to see Iris still sitting in her seat with a smirk on her face. It was now or never.

“Iris I’m so sorry for doubting you. For thinking the worst,” At her eyebrow raise he quickly corrected himself, “That I wasn’t good enough for you.” Iris’ expression softened at his declaration. She took his hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb, “At times I still think that but if knowing you has taught me anything is that anyone who you pick to be by your side is worthy of being there. So thank you for having me in your life Iris West.” Iris smiled so bright that he was blown away by the beauty of it. He was sure the heavens would open up soon to try and compete.

He got lost in her smile. An easy feat to do until he heard someone behind him clear their throat. Startled Barry looked around to see everyone gathered around. Many of the detectives and cops had smiles on their faces. He thought they would make fun of him but all Barry saw was respect. No doubt for the beautiful woman in front of him that has shown time and again she is loyal and fierce to her colleagues and friends alike.

That alone gave him the courage to finish. “Iris I am lucky to have you. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

If Barry thought her smile was bright before he was absolutely blown away by the one she had now. “Thought you’d never ask. Although if you didn’t I probably would have.”

Barry gave a hearty laugh knowing it to be true. When Iris wanted something nothing stopped her from getting it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave kudos and comments. :)


End file.
